fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo RPG Ultra
Nintendo RPG Ultra is an SRPG game being made by Cyclone Games. It is the first in Nintendo SRPG series. It has a similar approach to Project X Zone. Plot Prolouge The camera is focused on a man, covered by a shadow. Nothing of him can be seen, except for his hands and a book he is reading. The book that he holds is named, "Book of Life Forces." He recently stole it from an unknown area. He is looking through the book, and then he finally stops on one page. 'Mysterious Man: '''I finally found it. The man then laughs to himself and reads the page... Prolouge Battle 1: Hero's Arrival Mario, Luigi, Link, Toon Link, Captain Falcon & Samurai Goroh are outside a building. '''Mario: '''You guys know what you are doing? '''Luigi: '''Mario, are you sure about this? '''Link: '''I think Mario knows what he is doing more than you, you Scaredy-Cat. '''Luigi: '''I take offence to that... '''Link: '''You were meant to. '''TL: '''Guys, we need to stop fighting or else you know what'll happpen. '''Mario: '''He's right. Link, stop picking on Luigi. He IS my brother, you know. '''Link: '(Sighs) Fine, I won't pick on your green doppelganger. 'Mario: '''Mama mia, this is going no where. '''Falcon: '''Come on guys, when are we going to start? '''Goroh: '''You do know, we have to wait for the signal from Samus, she is going to tell us when to go in. '''Samus: '(Through Radio Transmitter) Guys, you can go in now. '''Falcon: '''Finally! It took long enough. '''Samus: '''I did it as fast as I could, ok? '''TL: '''OK, guys lets move in! '''Link: '''Who said you were in charge? The heroes enter... and are surrounded by Triclops. '''Link: '''Just great... '''Mario: '''I think I know who is behind this... '''Luigi & TL: '''Who? '''Falcon: '''Black Bull? '''Goroh: '''No you idiot, Ganondorf! Falcon: Oh yeah, maybe it was him. '''Goroh: '''I have to work with this nutcase... (First battle segment) '''Link: '''Those guys had no chance. '''Mario: '''Yeah, good job everybody. '''Link: '''I meant they had no chance against me! '''Luigi: '''Seriously Link, can't you give credit to us as well? '''Link: '''I can't, because I did all the work. '''Goroh: '''I hate that little twerp... '''TL: '''Ummm, guys, we have company. The heroes have been surrouded by members of the Koopa Troop and Monsters of Hyrule. '''Link: '''Just great... '''Luigi: '''How are you gonna get us out of this one, big shot? '''Link: '''I'll figure something out... '''Falcon: '''Bring it on guys! I'm SO gonna Falcon Punch all of you into next millenium! '''Goroh: '''Why do I have to be with these people? The heroes get captured and brought in front of Bowser & Ganondorf. '''Bowser: '''There you are Mario, Green 'Stache, and the other nuisances! '''Ganondorf: '''Correct, Bowser. '''Mario: '''What do you guys want! '''Bowser: '''We want you under our command! '''Ganondorf: '''And to do that, we have captured the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach. '''Bowser: '''And the princess of Hyrule, Zelda. '''Goroh: '''How does this effect us? '''Bowser: '''I don't know. But you're still here. '''Goroh: '''Well I don't bow down to no one. '''TL: '''You do know that means you bow down to everyone, right? '''Goroh: '''You don't have to be such a little twerp, midget Link. '''TL: '''It is TOON LINK! Not midget Link. '''Luigi: '''This isn't the best time to argue about this guys. '''Bowser: '''No, no, argue all you like. '''Goroh: '''I don't take orders from anyone, never mind the likes of you. '''Ganondorf: '''ALL GUARDS, TAKE AWAY THESE NUISANCES! The guards take away the heroes. Rest TBC Characters There are a lot of characters in this game, from most of Nintendo's franchises. Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Cyclone Games Category:Role-Playing Games